


The Girl

by Timedreamcloud_34



Series: The Girl (Fairy Tail FF) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Love, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timedreamcloud_34/pseuds/Timedreamcloud_34
Summary: There was this Girl with the short brown hair and the orange-yellow eyes...
Relationships: Megumi - Relationship
Series: The Girl (Fairy Tail FF) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983173





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Story from Wattpad but now I want to write it in English, so pls don't hate me xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 0 I will start tomorrow I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It don't start yet

Hey!  
I am new on this Page for Fanfic!  
So I want to write my old Wattpad Story on this Page but in English, so I hope you like it!

There was this Girl with the short brown hair and the orange-yellow eyes...


End file.
